club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin Music Wiki:Featured Music
Category:Votes Current Featured Music: Mess Hall. (2 Votes in "For" Section) To view the winners, click here. The Featured Music is a spot on the main page to show our favourite Club Penguin music. A new one appears every month, but they are voted on here. The music with the highest vote difference by the end of the month becomes the featured music. The featured music on the main page is updated on the 30th of that particular month, and the introductory text that goes in the main page slot should also go in the archive. Once music is chosen to be a featured music, it cannot be nominated again. A template on the page entitled Template:FM indicates it has already been Featured. Template:FM Nominee is used for nominated music. The templates should be places underneath the music. For example, if an article was like this: Music *Music 1 *Music 2 *Music 3 *Music 4 And you want Music 2 to be nominated add it like this: Music *Music 1 *Music 2 *Music 3 *Music 4 Criteria All users, anonymous and logged in, can nominate and vote for music. You can vote for more then one bit of music but can only vote for one particular music once. You may also vote for more than one music. Nomination guidelines Nominator Notice: When nominating music, you should make a Level 2 Section with its name. A link should be in the title of the section as well. This shows you what you need to type in. Please fill in the gaps correctly. You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ You may also leave a comment no longer than a sentence when you sign. Any longer and you have to leave it in the "Comments" section. After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g. if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it). This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Remember to use an asterisk when moving it to the back of list, as it would not show up as a numbered point. In the event of a draw for Featured Music, the template would be used. E.g. if the Coffee Shop music (1.swf) was drawed in first place with the Dance Club music (5.swf), the following template would be used: Note: Please read the wiki's Voting Policy before voting in or creating a vote. Nominations